


Cavatappi

by itscomplickated



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Like A Major Praise Kink, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert, Smut, a little bit of backstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:15:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29869698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itscomplickated/pseuds/itscomplickated
Summary: You've been friends for almost a year but suddenly Sans is being really weird to you and you're not sure what you did to cause it. Do you let it go or confront him? Well obviously you confront him. You're not one for letting things go. You just didn't guess THIS was the answer.
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 88





	Cavatappi

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after a two year dry spell without writing a thing. One day I just got the idea and out this came. That being said, I hope it doesn't show too bad that I'm a little rusty. Also I have no beta reader, so please bear with any mistakes though I'm kind of anal about my writing so hopefully you won't find any. Enjoy :)

Sans is glaring at you like you killed his puppy, when in fact all you're doing is having a friendly conversation with his brother. Usually Sans is in the middle of the conversation, cracking jokes that are bad enough to make you roll your eyes, but funny enough where you can't help but laugh.

But not today. You try to ignore him, but it almost feels like killer lasers are omitting from his eyelights and burning a hole right through you.

You're out to dinner with your two favorite skeletons, coming up on a year that you've known them. You’ll never forget the day you three met. 

Monsters had emerged from the Underground about six months before. You were curious about them, but also a little intimidated. They were called _monsters_ , after all.

They had been given equal rights and were free to go where and do as they pleased. But they still tended to stick to themselves, most living on one side of town and seldom venturing out.

Sure, you had seen a few of the more adventurous monsters in passing, and you’d be lying if you said your curiosity hadn’t gotten the best of you, leaving you standing there staring like the awkward spectator that you are. Sometimes your stares were met with growls of warning, but mostly they just quickly shuffled past you, acting like you didn’t even exist.

You couldn’t blame them, really. They hadn’t had the warmest reception when they arrived. People in town were scared of them, and that fear manifested itself in a sort of racism (monsterism?) that must have left them feeling very unwelcome.

Slowly, as the months passed, the initial shock of the monsters’ presence wore off, and the town’s human population began to accept them as an inevitable part of their lives. There was still a lot of _monsterism_ (that’s what you decided to call it), but as the town’s leadership made it clear that it wouldn’t be tolerated, those feelings started to remain behind closed doors.

Monsters started to get bolder, making their presence unmistakably known. You would see them out in town a lot more - walking through the park, watching movies at the cinema, eating at restaurants where magic food and drink was becoming more and more common.

You loved the idea of monsters living among you. They were so fascinating, and their presence made you feel warmer than any human’s ever had.

Still, you hadn’t exactly made any monster friends. When you got caught staring (really, you couldn’t help it) you would always smile. Sometimes a smile was even returned. These instances, though pretty rare, filled your SOUL with such joy that you’d be riding the high for hours. But it never went beyond a smile. You were scared to talk to them, or maybe they were scared to talk to you.

So you went about your life - work, clean, eat, sleep, repeat. Maybe that’s why monsters interested you so much; there was nothing particularly exciting about your life. You lived alone, worked from home, and didn’t really have any family or friends to speak of other than your colleagues and you only ever communicated with them digitally.

You were lonely, which is why those monster smiles meant so much to you.

One weekend you were doing your grocery shopping, your least favorite adult chore, when you heard a booming voice from the aisle over.

“SANS! LOOK AT ALL THIS PASTA! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO PICK A SHAPE WHEN THERE ARE SO MANY TO CHOOSE FROM?”

You turned the corner to see a pair of skeletons, one at least six feet tall wearing what looked like some kind of armor, and another a good six inches shorter in a blue hoodie and black basketball shorts.

“i don’t know, paps, just pick one,” said the shorter one impatiently.

“DON’T RUSH ME! THIS IS NOT A DECISION THAT SHOULD BE MADE LIGHTLY,” the one in the armor retorted. The shorter one sighed a heavy sigh, and you grinned.

“hey, can you help him?” asked the short one.

You looked around, your grin quickly wiping off your face. There was no one else in the aisle but you and the two skeletons.

“Me?” you questioned cautiously. A monster had never spoken to you before and despite all your staring and wishing you were not prepared for it.

“well no one else is around, right?”

“Um, yeah. I guess so,” you laughed nervously. “Sure, what do you need help with?”

“THERE ARE TOO MANY OPTIONS. HOW DO I KNOW WHICH ONE IS BEST?” the tall skeleton lamented.

“Well, you can’t go wrong with a rigatoni or a penne, but personally I like cavatappi. It’s a fun shape and it has holes and ridges, so if you’re making some kind of sauce with it, it will hold it really well.”

“CAVA...TAPPI?”

“This one,” you said, grabbing a box of cavatappi off the shelf and handing it to the armored skeleton.

“alright you got your pasta. can we go now?” the short skeleton chimes in.

“YES. I AM SATISFIED. THANK YOU FOR YOUR HELP, HUMAN.”

You smiled at them as they walked off, your heart racing from the interaction. The rest of your grocery shopping went by in a daze and for once you didn’t hate being there.

You had started loading your groceries into the trunk of your car when you heard a familiar voice.

“HUMAN!” it called. You wheeled around to find the skeleton pair behind you, bags in their hands.

“Hello again!” you grinned.

“I WOULD LIKE TO THANK YOU FOR YOUR ASSISTANCE. YOU SAID THIS CAVA...TAPPI IS YOUR FAVORITE AND I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WOULD LIKE TO PREPARE IT FOR YOU.” 

“Oh! You don’t have to do that. It really was no trouble at all,” you said, flustered.

“NONSENSE. SANS, GIVE HER OUR ADDRESS.”

“uhh, can i just text it to you?” the one called Sans asked.

You both took out your phones and you gave him your number.

PING!

Message received.

“in case you haven’t figured it out, i’m sans,” he said. “and this is my brother, papyrus.”

“WE EXPECT YOU AT 6 PM SHARP!” Papyrus interjected before you could even get your name in.

“I’ll be there,” you said with a smile.

You were true to your word. At exactly 6PM you had knocked on the door of the address given and shifted anxiously from foot to foot as you waited for someone to open it.

“oh hey,” Sans greeted you. “you came!”

You stepped inside and were immediately struck with the most wonderful aroma. You had a feeling this was going to be way better than the cavatappi with jar pasta sauce you usually ate.

“paps is just finishing up. come sit.” Sans directed you to the dining room where he pulled out a chair for you. What a gentleman!

It was the first meal you had shared with anyone in months, maybe even a year. The brothers chatted with you through the whole meal. Well, Papyrus chatted with you through the whole meal, asking you questions about yourself and what it was like to spend your whole life on the surface. Sans could hardly get a word in, but every once in a while was able to interject with a perfectly on topic joke that would make you chuckle.

It became a weekly thing - you and the skeleton brothers having dinner together. Sometimes you went out, but mostly stayed in to give Papyrus a chance to flex his culinary muscles for someone other than what he referred to as his “ungrateful brother”. 

Sans had picked up on you being lonely, so he called or texted you almost every day, always ready with a joke that never failed to make you smile. You talked with him about things you had never told anyone before, about your childhood, your depression, and he always seemed to relate, or at least know exactly what to say to make you feel better when you were down.

Sans and Papyrus became your best friends, and your time with them the highlight of your week. It was nice having something to look forward to, and someone with whom you finally felt comfortable.

Until now.

The way Sans is staring at you is making you feel extremely uncomfortable. In fact, the more he stares at you, the more uncomfortable you get. He looks like he’s clenching his teeth, his eye lights barely visible.

“DID YOU FINISH YOUR PROJECT?” Papyrus asks, moving the conversation along.

“Huh? Oh. Uhh, no not yet,” you respond, trying to hide the fact that you’re a bit distracted.

“WELL NO DOUBT YOU WILL SOON. AND YOU’LL DO AN EXCELLENT JOB. AS ALWAYS.”

“Thanks, Paps,” you smile, hoping he won’t pick up on the fact that your smile is a little forced.

The check comes and you pick it up. You go to look at it, only to have it snatched out of your hand from across the table by Sans.

“Sans, I said it was my treat today,” you remind him.

“i’ve got it,” he mumbles. He fumbles around in his pocket for his wallet before pulling out some cash and setting it on the table. “let’s go.”

“Is he okay?” you whisper to Papyrus as you walk out of the restaurant.

“OH, HE’S JUST BEING SANS,” Papyrus assures you, trying his best to keep his voice down but mostly unable to. Though you’re sure Sans heard his brother, he doesn’t react.

“come on, i’ll shortcut you home,” he finally says to you. You’re fine walking - it’s really not that far - but given the circumstances you don’t want to argue with him. “see you at home, paps.”

Papyrus doesn’t protest. Sans holds out his arm and you take it before the world around you goes black and suddenly you’re at your front door. You feel a little wobbly - you always do after you take Sans’ shortcuts - so you hold onto him a little tighter until you start to feel a little more steady.

“Do you… want to come in for a little while?” you ask, sincere but a little reluctant.

“i, uhh, i can’t,” he says, rubbing his parietal bone. It’s not like him to turn down an invitation to hang out.

“Oh, okay then,” you say. You’re not sure if you’re relieved or disappointed. “Well, thanks for bringing me home then. I’ll talk to you later.”

“yeah,” is all he says before disappearing back into the void.

You go inside, hoping that when he calls you tomorrow he’s in a better mood.

But tomorrow comes and he doesn’t call. You’re pretty busy with work, but you still notice his absence because it leaves you feeling a little empty.

The next day isn’t any better. No call, no text. But just as you’re about to take your lunch break you get a knock on your door. You open it to a delivery driver that looks like an orange bipedal cat holding a box of pizza.

“I didn’t order this,” you tell him.

“Yeah some guy asked to have this delivered here,” he says, uninterested in explaining further.

Cautiously you take it and shut your door. You can smell without even opening it that it’s peppers, onions, and meatballs - your favorite kind of pizza. There are only two people who know that. You pick up your phone.

_You: Did you send me a pizza?_

_The Great Papyrus: NO, THOUGH MAYBE THAT’S WHAT I SHOULD MAKE FOR OUR DINNER THIS WEEKEND_

So it was Sans.

_You: Thanks_

No response. 

The next day it’s ramen. You text Sans again but still he doesn’t answer.

Then it’s flowers. A bright bouquet of Gerbera daisies.

 _What the hell is he doing?_ You wonder as you put them in a vase and place it on your desk.

_You: We need to talk. I’m coming over tonight. ___

__An hour later finally comes a reply._ _

___Sans: k_ _ _

__Your heart flutters. Even though it’s just one letter, it’s the first time you’ve had any sort of interaction with him all week._ _

__When you finish work for the day you grab your bag and immediately head out the door without changing out of the dress you’d worn for today’s client video meeting. Usually you dressed a little more casually when you went to see Sans and Papyrus, but there is no time for that today. On the drive to their house your thoughts are racing with everything you want to say to him. You have no intention of being gentle._ _

__You get there and walk in without knocking. It had been a while since the last time you’d knocked before entering their house._ _

__Sans is sitting on the couch in the dark. You flip on the light._ _

__“Why are you sitting here in the dark? Where is your brother?” you grill._ _

__“work,” is all he says._ _

__You sit down sideways next to him so you can face him while you talk._ _

__“Oh,” you take a deep breath, preparing yourself to tear into him. “So what’s up with you?” you ask bluntly._ _

__“what do you mean?” He doesn't make eye contact._ _

__“You’ve been really weird to me lately. Did I do something?”_ _

__“what? no! it’s nothing like that, i promise.” But he still won’t make eye contact._ _

__“Then what is it? Because I _know_ it’s something,” you say, stressing the fact that you’re not going to drop this until you get an answer you’re satisfied with._ _

__“it’s... just that i….” He’s stalling._ _

__“You what?”_ _

__“i... i don’t know how to explain it to you.”_ _

__“Can you at least try? First you get mad at me at dinner for what? Talking to Papyrus? Trying to pay the bill? I don’t even know. Then you don’t want to hang out or talk to me, but you keep sending me food and flowers? Yes, I know that was you. I can’t figure you out, Sans. Tell me what the hell is going on!” You’re so mad that you want to grab him and shake the truth out of him, but you refrain._ _

__“you’re going to make fun of me.”_ _

__“Why would I do that?” you ask, your head starting to spin._ _

__“because it’s ridiculous.”_ _

__“Sans, just tell me. I promise I won’t make fun of you,” you assure him, though you’re about to lose your patience._ _

__He takes a deep breath._ _

__“it’s just that it’s… it’s mating season,” he admits, though barely a decibel louder than a whisper._ _

__“It’s what? I can’t hear you when you mumble like that,” you say, annoyed._ _

__“it’s mating season,” he says, his voice louder but wavering. “and i… well…” He pauses, phalanges nervously rubbing those on the other hand. “i’ve just been trying to….”_ _

__He still won’t look you in the eye. You try to get him to look at you to get some clue as to what he’s talking about, but he continues to avert your gaze._ _

__Suddenly, it clicks._ _

__“You want to mate with me.” All the anger washes away, replaced by a heavy feeling in your chest. “This has all been a show to prove yourself as a mate. I bet you didn’t want me laughing and joking with your brother because you want to be the only one to make me laugh.”_ _

__His cheeks are flushed in bright blue and beads of similar color sweat drip from his skull._ _

__“i told you it’s ridiculous,” he says, downtrodden. “please don’t be mad at me.”_ _

__You pause, thinking cautiously about the best way to continue._ _

__“Sans, I’m not mad,” you assure him. “It’s honestly the most flattered I’ve ever been.”_ _

__“but you don’t see me that way,” he says, more a statement than a question. “i understand. and i’m really sorry i put you in this position. it’s just a stupid instinct that i need to learn to have better control over so i don’t make myself look like such an idiot,” he laments as he buries his frontal bone in his hands._ _

__“I don’t think you’re an idiot,” you say softly after a brief pause._ _

__“yes i am,” he says, a tremor in his voice._ _

__“Sans,” you plead, placing a hand on the base of his skull. “Sans look at me.”_ _

__Reluctantly he picks his head up, his bright white eyelights locking with your gaze._ _

__He looks so broken, tears welling in his sockets. You brush them away._ _

__“Maybe I want to mate with you, too,” you continue gently, your hand sliding to his mandible. Admittedly it feels foreign to word it like that, but given how dejected he looks you think speaking to him in his terms will make the message a little clearer._ _

__His eyelights extinguish and you’re left staring into the void of his socket where they just were._ _

__“you... you what?” he sputters through clenched teeth._ _

__“I like you, Sans. And if it’s a partner you’re looking for, well, then... I’m volunteering for the job.” You smile warmly. Sans continues to stare blankly at you, the sweat on his skull coming down in sheets._ _

__“i... you… really?” He can barely get the words out. You nod and smile, taking his hand in your own._ _

__“I’m yours.”_ _

__He leans into you, and you expect your lips to meet hard bone. Instead, as you press into him you find something much more pliable, almost akin to human lips. Boney hands are placed on either side of your face as he pulls you into him even more. You melt into his kiss, wishing it would never end. You’d known for a while that you liked him, but you never imagined kissing him would feel this good._ _

__“i... i’ll be right back,” he says, suddenly pulling away and standing up. Almost as if you didn’t have control over yourself, you let out a whine. Sans smiles at you and leans down for one more quick peck before he hurries up the stairs._ _

__You sit alone on the couch, missing the feeling of his face pressed against yours. From the floor above you comes a lot of shuffling and a little bit of banging, leaving you suspended somewhere between curious and concerned._ _

__Five minutes pass of you sitting there tapping your foot anxiously before Sans descends the stairs, a nervous smile on his face._ _

__“come with me,” he says, reaching out his hand. You take it and let him pull you to your feet._ _

__He leads you up the stairs, your curiosity piqued, and into his bedroom. You’ve been in here before but this time it looks different - cleaner, and piled on his bed are a plethora of pillows and fuzzy blankets. Almost like a…._ _

__“Sans, did you build me a nest?”_ _

__He beams._ _

__“Stars, you’re so cute,” you inform him, squeezing his hand in approval. He presses himself into your neck and lets out a purr. You grab onto the side of his face and press your head into his, giving him permission to nuzzle you. He jumps at the opportunity and nestles into you even further._ _

__Sans playfully nips at your neck, causing you to let out a faint “oh.” Your legs start to feel weak beneath you as you lean your weight into him. He holds you by your elbows, making sure you stay on your feet._ _

__“get in,” he growls into your ear. Those two words paired with the deep tone of his voice send shivers down your spine._ _

__He guides you over to his bed, and you waste no time climbing in it, settling yourself into the soft pile of pillows and blankets. He crawls in behind you and cuddles up close to you, his phalanges stroking the side of your face as his eyelights stare deep into your eyes._ _

__‘i’m going to take good care of you,” he promises, kissing your cheek._ _

__“Keep talking to me like that and you can do whatever you want to me,” you croon._ _

__His hand begins to travel down your body, phalanges first stroking the valley of your breasts, then brushing down your stomach, and finally settling under your dress on your bare inner thigh, which he gives a gentle but meaningful squeeze._ _

__As if you have no control of your body your hips buck up, causing Sans to dig his fingers deeper into your thigh._ _

__“relax, sweet thing. just relax,” he says gently, his voice deep and calming. You try to settle down, but your anticipation has you squirming under his grip. Seeing that you can’t seem to stay still, he releases his hold on you, choosing instead to run his fingers up your thigh and tease your entrance through your panties. “wet already? mmm. you like this, don’t you?”_ _

__A whimper is all you can let out, which he pacifies with a kiss._ _

__“let’s make you feel good, shall we?”_ _

__You don’t even have time to reply, not that you could have managed anyway, before he pushes your panties aside and slides two fingers metacarpal deep inside of you. You let out a groan and close your eyes as he starts to thrust them deeper. Adding to your pleasure, he rubs the distal phalange of his thumb in circles around your clit._ _

__The pace is slow at first as he warms you up, but soon he’s thrusting faster, deeper, and you can’t help but let out a whine._ _

__“that feels good, doesn’t it?” he asks rhetorically. He knows you’re in no condition to answer._ _

__You try to thrust your hips into his hand, but he holds you down with the weight of his free radius and ulna. He picks up the pace even more, distal phalanges rubbing against your g-spot. You let out a cry._ _

__“shhh, you’re doing great,” he tells you, leaning down to kiss your cheek again._ _

__“Sans... I can’t… I need… I’m gonna come,” you pant._ _

__“ask nicely and i’ll let you,” he instructs you._ _

__“Please… Sans… Please let me come…” you beg._ _

__“i like it when you say my name like that.” He pauses, pondering for a few seconds. “alright, i’ll let you finish.”_ _

__Sans rubs your clit even harder as the two fingers he has inside of you forcefully stroke your g-spot. It’s too much. Your eyes water, you whimper. Your orgasm hits you like a ton of bricks and you scream out his name as you finish. Through your tear-filled eyes you can see a broad smile on his face._ _

__“you did perfect,” he whispers, as he kisses your cheeks and wipes away your tears with his clean hand._ _

__“Thank you… for that,” you pant._ _

__“you don’t need to thank me, sweetheart. you were such a good girl. you deserved it.” He gently kisses your lips and strokes your hair. Slowly he pulls his fingers out of you and sticks them in his mouth, his bright blue tongue manifesting to lap up your juices. “oh you taste so good. wanna see how good you taste?”_ _

__You nod, and he sticks his fingers now covered in your cum and his spit in your mouth. You suck his phalanges as he smiles in approval._ _

__“i want to see more of you,” he says, pulling his hand from your mouth and starting to tug at your dress. “let’s get these clothes off of you.”_ _

__You sit up allowing him to pull your dress up over your head, which he tosses onto the floor. You pull off your panties as he unhooks your bra, and almost in unison both garments join your dress on the floor._ _

__You lay back down on the bed and he sits back to gawk at you._ _

__“gorgeous,” he grins. “such a perfect mate.”_ _

__You squirm at the compliment, darting your eyes away to avert his gaze._ _

__“what, you don’t believe me?” he asks._ _

__“I just… there’s nothing special about me,” you stammer._ _

__“then clearly i did not do enough to make you feel beautiful,” he frowns._ _

__“No, you did.. I just-” He presses a finger to your lips._ _

__“shhh. i can fix that.”_ _

__Sans runs his finger down your chin and chest until he’s cupping one of your breasts, rolling your nipple in between his smooth phalanges. He takes your other nipple in his mouth, tracing circles around it with his hot tongue. You moan again, not sure how much more pleasure you can take but knowing he won’t stop until he’s satisfied that you feel like a goddess._ _

__You reach down and under his shirt, your hands gently caressing each rib until you make your way to his sternum, where you gently drag your fingertip from bottom to top. You feel him shudder and hum, a sign that he likes the way you’re touching him._ _

__You tug at his shirt and he pulls his tongue and fingers away from you to allow you to pull it up over his head. His cerulean SOUL is shining brightly behind his ribcage, and it’s the most breathtaking thing you’ve ever seen._ _

__“this is what you do to me,” he tells you when he sees you staring. You cup his face in your hands and pull him in for a kiss. You part your teeth just wide enough for him to snake his tongue in, meeting yours in a beautifully orchestrated dance._ _

__He can’t seem to decide where he wants to put his hands, instead letting them travel all over your naked body as you both sink deeper into the kiss. He settles on grabbing a handful of your ass as he leans more of his weight on top of you. You start to feel something pressing against your leg that wasn’t there a minute ago. Curious, you reach down and tug at his waistband, but he swats your hand away._ _

__“not yet,” he tells you, pulling his tongue out of your mouth leaving a trail of blue spit between the two of you. “i’m not ready,” he adds, wiping his mouth with his carpals._ _

__You lay back and pout. At this point you’re aching to be filled again, this time with something bigger than his fingers._ _

__“oh, be a good girl, now. you can have it soon enough,” he says sternly. “here, let’s warm you up a little more. you need to be nice and wet again if you’re going to take me.”_ _

__You still feel like you’re dripping with cum but don’t protest when he starts to rub soft circles into your clit. It’s still sensitive from before, making you twitch at his touch._ _

__With his free hand he pulls down his shorts, and out pops what you’d felt rubbing against your leg. His cock is the same color as his tongue, a glowing bright blue dripping with precum. You gape at it as it stands erect, unsure if you’ll be able to fit it no matter how wet you are._ _

__“do you want it?” he asks. You nod. “tell me you want it.”_ _

__“Please, Sans. I want your cock inside of me. I need it!” you plead._ _

__“you need it? well then who am i to make my mate wait?” he chuckles. He pulls his hand away from your clit and for just a moment you miss the friction, until he slowly starts to sink his member into you._ _

__He’s not even half way in and it’s already the fullest you’ve ever felt. You let out a grunt as he continues to fill you up._ _

__“is that too much for you?” he asks, his tone serious. “tell me if you need me to stop.”_ _

__“N-no, keep going,” you assure him, hooking your fingers in between the backs of his ribs for leverage._ _

__“that’s my girl,” he smiles. “you’re doing so well. you feel incredible. so wet. so tight.”_ _

__“M-more,” you beg._ _

__“be patient, sweetling. i don’t want to hurt you.” After a few more gentle thrusts Sans hooks his forearms under your knees and lifts your legs up, folding them into your chest. Slowly, he slides deeper inside you. You groan. “you like that, don’t you?” he growls. “of course you do.”_ _

__“S-Sans,” you moan as his tip finds your g-spot._ _

__“i’m right here, baby. you’re doing... such a good job. you’re taking me... so well. i can’t wait... to fill you with my cum... and watch it drip out of you,” he says through grunts. He’s picking up the pace now, each thrust hitting your tender patch even harder. He gets on his knees, moving his hands from the back of your legs to your ass as he lifts your bottom half off the bed, somehow sinking even deeper inside of you._ _

__You didn’t think it was possible to feel this full - this good. The shrieks and moans that are coming out of you are inhuman, and judging by the smirk on your partner’s face, he’s loving every one of them._ _

__“So close…” you pant as the head of his cock hooks into your g-spot once more. “Need… to…”_ _

__“you want to come? go ahead. i won’t make you ask this time. you’ve been so good for me,” he says tenderly._ _

__As soon as you’re given permission your orgasm rushes over you. Your head falls back and your legs shake as you gush all around his throbbing cock._ _

__“yes, just like that. good job,” he praises, but you feel too numb to react._ _

__Sans releases his grip on your ass and falls back onto the bed with you, leaning forward so his face is hovering over yours._ _

__You feel him throbbing even harder inside you, like he’s ready to explode._ _

__“so... good… such… a good… girl...” he grunts, now thrusting into you faster than ever as blue sweat drips from his skull. “are you ready?” he asks. “i’m gonna... fill you... with my seed.”_ _

__“Please,” you manage to whine._ _

__Sans positions his arms on either side of you then leans in and sinks his fangs into your neck as his whole body begins to convulse. The harder he shakes, the harder his teeth sink into you, until you can feel little trickles of blood down the side of your neck. His eyelights flash blue as he lets out a final, earth-shattering growl, making you suddenly feel even more full (how is this possible?), before releasing you from his jaw and collapsing on top of you._ _

__Slowly the pressure inside of you begins to dissipate before you’re left feeling empty once more, save for the stickiness of the blue cum that’s dripping from your opening, mixed with your own._ _

__Sans gingerly touches the mark he’s left on your neck as he lifts his head off your chest to lap at the blood with his tongue. It stings a little, but the warmth of his spit makes it okay._ _

__“now do you feel beautiful?” he asks tenderly, lifting his head up and resting his hand on your chest and his mandible on his hand to look you in the eye, his eyelights back to a burning bright white._ _

__“Yeah,” you admit. “How could I not?”_ _

__He grins and kisses you._ _

__“good,” he says. “you deserve that.”_ _

__He moves from on top of you over to your side and wraps his arms around you. You sink into his sternum and sigh contently. He runs his phalanges through your hair as he kisses the top of your head, the two of you lay there in silence for the longest time, intoxicated by the presence of each other._ _

__“i need to clean the nest,” he says finally, breaking the silence. “why don’t i run a bath for you?”_ _

__You whine in protest, not wanting to leave the warmth of his arms._ _

__“don’t worry. i’ll join you as soon as i’m done.”_ _

__Sans gets up and walks out of the room, leaving you alone to acknowledge that you could, in fact, use a bath. You’re sweaty and sticky, and still a little bloody on your neck. You hear the sound of running water and start to mentally prepare yourself for some relaxation._ _

__When he comes back a few minutes later you lift your arms up, essentially asking him to pull you to your feet. He obliges, but only so he can pull you into him for one more kiss before ushering you into the bathroom._ _

__As you lower into the tub he sits on the side to pour in a eucalyptus-scented bubble bath, making the water beneath the tap foam up in sudsy white peaks._ _

__“i’ll be right back,” he assures you, patting your hair and giving you a kiss on the forehead before getting up to go take care of the mess you two made._ _

__You spend a few blissful minutes soaking in the water, the smell of eucalyptus calming all your senses._ _

__When Sans comes back he’s grinning. “all cleaned up and ready for m’lady when we’re done in here.”_ _

__You slide forward so Sans can slip into the tub behind you. He does just that, and wraps his arms around your chest once he’s settled in. You nestle back into his sternum and take in the moment._ _

__You had come over today with every intention of tearing into him for the way he’d been treating you, and yet here you were soaking all your worries away with him in the bath._ _

__You rest your hand on his femur and sigh._ _

__“happy?” he asks._ _

__“Yeah.”_ _

__“good. me too,” he purrs._ _

__You lay with him in the bathtub for you don’t know how long. An hour? Two? At least until the water turns cold and he can feel you shivering against him._ _

__“time to get you back in the nest,” he says, nuzzling against your damp hair._ _

__He gets out first to grab you a towel, which he wraps tightly around you._ _

__“here, dry off. i’ll go get you something to wear.”_ _

__He leaves and comes back only a minute or so later, still shirtless but with his signature black basketball shorts hanging off his hips. In his hand are a pair of gray sweatpants and a blue t-shirt, which you happily take from him and put on in an effort to warm yourself back up. He steps back and admires you._ _

__“i like the way my clothes look on you,” he grins. You blush._ _

__“Before we go back can we have something to eat? I think all that really worked up my appetite,” you admit, grabbing on to your stomach._ _

__“of course. let’s see if paps has any good leftovers in the fridge.”_ _

__You follow Sans downstairs and let him rummage through the fridge for a little bit before he digs out a round glass container with a golden liquid inside._ _

__“miso soup?” he asks, holding it up to you. You smile and nod. Paps makes the best soups._ _

__Sans heats up the soup on the stovetop (you’re shocked he didn’t just use the microwave.. he must really like you) and ladles a bowl for each of you. He places yours in front of you then takes his usual seat at the table across from you._ _

__“Why do you always sit across from me?” you ask, wishing he was by your side._ _

__“i like the view,” he smirks. You blush, unsure how to respond. All the compliments you’ve received today are starting to overwhelm you, but you guess that’s a good problem to have._ _

__Before you have to muster up a response, Papyrus boisterously bolts through the front door._ _

__“SANS! SANS!” he calls._ _

__“i’m in the dining room, bro,” Sans answers._ _

__“OH! HELLO THERE!” Papyrus says to you when he sees you seated at the table. “I DIDN’T EVEN NOTICE YOUR CAR.”_ _

__“Hi Paps!” You grin at him. Papyrus goes to say something then pauses for a minute, looks to Sans, then looks back to you._ _

__“AH. I SEE MY BROTHER HAS TAKEN YOU AS A MATE. HOW VERY EXCITING FOR YOU BOTH!” Papyrus exclaimes. You almost choke on your soup._ _

__“How did you-?” you start._ _

__“WELL FOR ONE YOU’RE WEARING HIS CLOTHES. AND DESPITE YOUR BEST ATTEMPTS TO COVER IT UP WITH EUCALYPTUS I CAN STILL SMELL HIM ON YOU. THE BITE MARK GIVES IT AWAY, TOO.”_ _

__“Oh,” is all you can manage to say, your face turning every shade of pink._ _

__“WELL, I’LL LEAVE YOU TWO TO IT THEN. ENJOY MY SOUP!” he says merrily as he bounds up the stairs._ _

__Sans watches you as you eat, unable to wipe the smile from his face. You can barely look at him without turning pink again._ _

__“I’m done,” you announce._ _

__“me too.”_ _

__You take your bowl in one hand and his in another and bring them over to the sink where you wash the bowls and spoons and place them in the drying rack. You can feel Sans’ eyes on you the whole time._ _

__As you turn the faucet off, you feel his arms wrap around you from behind and all your embarrassment washes away as if it ran down the drain with the dirty dish water._ _

__“can i bring you back to the nest now?” he asks, nestling into the crook of your neck and placing a gentle kiss over his bite mark. You lean back into him and let him kiss your neck some more._ _

__“Yes please,” you say, barely above a whisper._ _

__You follow him up the stairs and into his bedroom once more where the blankets and pillows now look different, the dirty ones having been removed and the others rearranged._ _

__Sans climbs into the ~~bed~~ nest, and opens his arms, inviting you to come join him. You don’t hesitate for even a second before climbing in beside him and placing your head on his sternum, your new favorite place to be. He wraps his arms around you and kisses the top of your head, purring once more. You lay there until the constant vibration sends you off to sleep._ _


End file.
